Without You
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Sonny wants to end it with Chad, but a certain song stregthens them. Will it be over, or we'll they continue on? One shot. Featuring Trampoline from NeverShoutNever. It's sad, I'm telling you now.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Well here's a oneshot. Enjoy! Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! Or Trampoline by NeverShoutNever**_

_Calm down Sonny, you can do this _I thought to myself as I was getting ready for another date with Chad. We had been going out for about 3 months, and I think it was time for it to end. I thought it was love, but my heart had been toyed with before and it was being played with once more. I had a strong feeling in my gut.

I got into simple clothes, because Chad said we were going for a drive. I know, it's a little 80s, but Chad was simple like that. Chances are he was thinking that if we made out in the back seat of his car he would get lucky. Yep, that's why I'm breaking up with him, tonight. I don't want to have another Gabe situation.

Gabe was, what I thought was, my true love. He was cute, funny, a great conversationalist, and just perfect. One day we went for a drive on our 1 year anniversary and we did 'it' in the back seat. (Yes, I am not a virgin; scream it on your rooftop if you must.) The next day he broke my heart, yeah he tore it into pieces. I never want to relive that.

Well I had an hour until Chad was picking me up. It was silent in my apartment, my mom was out so I was alone. I went searching in the closet for my old radio. It only ever came out when I was alone. I turned it to my favorite station, it was kinda like a hippie station. All feel good music, all the time. One of the top artist on the station, and my favorite artist, was NeverShoutNever. He was on when I turned on the station.

_I know your all shook up from a terrible relationship.  
He broke your heart,  
Yeah he tore ya into pieces.  
But I promise you dear, I'll never touch you like he did.  
So baby please take my hand and you'll never be alone again…_

I listened in silence, for this was a touching song for me. I always deemed it Gabe and I's song. It was called Trampoline. That was how he and I met, on my trampoline at a party my mom threw. Now it's more like the opposite. He was the terrible relationship, and now I was waiting for the guy to be my Christofer Drew, who would take my hand and say "You'll never be alone again…"

I know it is just stuff of wonderment, because no one finds love like in the songs and movies. I thought Chad would be him, but I was dearly mistaken.

I turned off the station for it was bringing back old memories that only made me want to cry. I continued to get ready in silence. An hour later, my doorbell rang . I plastered on a smile and opened the door to see Chad. He was dressed in an old tee shirt and jeans.

"You ready?" he said lovingly.

"Of course," I said with a smile. I kissed his cheek, just to hold the act up a little better. He reached his hand out and I grabbed it. We walked down the hall, hand in hand with smiles on our faces. Much like our first 'fake' date, except it was slightly more real on Chad's part. We got to his car and he opened my door. We entered the car in silence. He started the car and turned to me.

"I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little folded piece of paper. He handed it to me. I started to unfold it, but he stopped me. "Don't open it until after the date. I just didn't want to forget to give it to you." I slid it into my pocket.

"Thank you, I guess." I said uncertainly, for I didn't know what the note was going to say. He smiled at me, with his lovesick eyes.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked me.

"Anywhere really."

…

We were parked on the side of the road, out in the middle of nowhere. The music was playing softly in the background and we were making out in the back seat. My hands were around his neck and his arms were around his waist. I was on top of him, straddling him. I could feel a major boner through his pants, but he wasn't doing anything about it. He pulled away.

"Why d-" he put his finger to my lips to silence them.

"Shh, listen."

_Who would've thought that a cutie pie just like you,  
Would have anything to do with a smelly dude like me?  
I find it hard to believe._

"This is my favorite song." Said Chad.

"I know this song." I muttered. It was Trampoline.

_And who would've that you would've kissed my cheek  
In your back yard on your trampoline that night.  
I never put up a fight._

"It reminds me of you." He said to me. I got off of his lap and sat down next to him on the seat.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Tawni told me all about Gabe." He said. He knows, shit.

"She told you?" I asked.

"Yep, she wanted to make sure I wouldn't screw up." He said.

"About that, I don't think it's going to work out." I said sheepishly.

"What?"

_I know your all shook up from a terrible relationship._

"Just after Gabe, I can't trust anyone."

_He broke your heart, yeah he tore you into pieces._

"You can trust me."

_I promise you dear, I'll never touch you like he did._

"I'm not sure If I can." He took my hand about to try to win my heart back. I heard a screech of tires, a loud crash, and then everything went black.

_So baby please take my hand and you'll never be alone again._

...

I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around frantically. I was alone in the room. I looked down to my arms, they covered in cuts and bruises. I had a throbbing head ache, and it hurt to keep eyes awake. The room was full of empty eeriness, it was frightening.

Why was I here? I don't remember a thing. I heard the door creak open and a young blond girl peeked her head in.

"She's awake!" she yelled down the hall. She ran in and grabbed my hand. "Are you all right? What hurts?" she asked.

"Everything." I groaned. "How long have I been here?" I asked.

"About a week. You were found in a car with a boy unconscious." She said. Memories started to flow in. The car, the kissing, Chad.

"Where's Chad? The boy?" I asked worriedly. The nurse gave me a sad look.

"He was found dead in the car. You were holding his hand." A tear started to form in my eye. More memories started to flow in. The song, the break up, the note. I gathered up enough energy to reach into my pocket to find that the note was still there. I pulled it out.

"Do you want me to take that from you?" asked the nurse.

"No, I need to read it." I said. I unfolded it to see he handwriting scrawled on the paper.

_I would die without you in my arms._

_**AN: Did you like it? I hope you did. Peace 3**_

_**DisneyLover903**_


	2. New Story in Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
